


Exchange

by OutOfMyGourdon



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Discovery, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfMyGourdon/pseuds/OutOfMyGourdon
Relationships: Fish/Melting (Nuclear Throne)
Kudos: 5





	Exchange

Fish trudged up the rocky slope, cursing as he nearly slipped on a patch of gravel. His webbed feet always made climbing a hassle, especially at nighttime, but he insisted on this exact spot for its seclusion. He didn't want anyone rounding the corner and getting an eyeful of him with a dick in his mouth, so the trek was absolutely necessary, not that that made it any less of a pain in the ass. Finally, he pulled himself up over a stone ledge and he was at his destination.

However, he had arrived second, and it was him who would be getting an eyeful. He had come to make a trade with Melting, who had evidently heard him coming. The rocket launcher was propped up in the corner and Melting stood next to it, with a single small campfire in the center of the rocky alcove that kept it warm and well lit in the cold night. Melting stood with his back angled towards Fish. His head was cocked over his shoulder to get a good look at Fish, and he had one hand resting gingerly on his ass. He gave Fish a sideways smile.

"Ah, my number one customer," Melting said with a flirtatious air. His voice had a pronounced gurgle to it, as though he badly needed to clear his throat. In terms of mutations, he had certainly ended up with the short end of the stick. Not everyone who gets irradiated gets to be Spiderman, sometimes you just get bone marrow damage and radiation sickness. Melting wasn't quite that unlucky, but he hardly fared much better. His skin, organs, pretty much every kind of soft tissue left in him gained all the properties of a dense mucus. They were intact and functional, and everything was roughly where it ought to be, but with time they had started to drift off of his bones, which visibly jutted out of his body in some places, particularly around the face and the ribcage. Unsurprisingly, this condition made him exceptionally frail.

"Well, I suppose we had better give you a nice look at the merchandise." Usually Melting was quite the grump, but for all his bad luck, one thing which could never be taken from him was his intolerable smugness. He rarely got his way, but when he did, he'd certainly make the most of it. Fish too was usually rather grouchy, but in his case his usual demeanor was replaced by a strange mixture of disdain and arousal as Melting bent over to pick up the rocket launcher, giving Fish a healthy glimpse of back-sack. He didn't need to bend over to pick it up - it easily rose up to shoulder height - but Melting insisted on putting on a show even when he very clearly did not need to.

"God, could you just get it over with already?" Fish grumbled.

"Not without telling you all about this marvel of military engineering. Would you really want to miss out on a full demonstration of its features?"

Fish held his objections as Melting started to provocatively pose with the gold-plated rocket launcher.

"The M202 Flame Assault Shoulder, with its distinct 4-tube design, was originally intended as a replacement for the slew prenuclear fuel-jet flamethrowers," Melting lectured, meticulously recounting the history of the weapon's design. As he did so, he cradled the rocket launcher between his thighs, barely obscuring his privates from view as he rubbed a few fingers suggestively along its frame. "Of course, this model comes plated with gold leaf. Despite its opulence, this finish is surprisingly affordable."

Melting started to gently sway with the rocket launcher, now clearly just talking to fill up time as he tried to get Fish worked up. The thing about convincing Fish to have sex was that one had to work around his old-fashioned and exceptionally outdated attitudes. Fish was very much interested in getting it on, but he didn't want to be seen as such, especially with another man. Using sex as part of a trade gave him an easy out: if anyone questioned him, he could claim that he just did it to get what he needed. Fish didn't really even want to admit to himself that he enjoyed fucking guys. Deep down he knew he did, but that wouldn't displace any of his prejudices. He wanted to at least pretend he wasn't totally interested in the equipment that was behind that gun.

"However, we must discuss the matter of payment," Melting said, setting the rocket launcher to the side to reveal his erection. His cock was dripping wet, quite literally - the goopy qualities of his body were not excluded here. It was at least fairly solid - evidently this was one of the parts of his body that hadn't been as utterly irradiated as the rest - so getting him off was at least a feasible proposition. Size certainly wasn't an issue, as he was fairly well endowed. His dick was a healthy 7 inches, and quite girthy to boot.

Fish slowly stepped forward. By this point, he was more than a little worked up himself. Melting's performance had already done plenty to draw his dick out of its sheath, so he was more than willing to give Melting what he was owed. He knelt down in front of him, just taking a moment to wordlessly look at the dick that was in front of him. His mouth was open, and he wore a very convincing set of bedroom eyes. He tentatively reached out a single webbed hand, stroking a finger against the side of Melting's cock.

"Take it nice and slow."

Fish silently complied, wrapping his hand around the base of Melting's cock. It was more than a little sticky, but he didn't mind. He was just thankful that it smelled a lot better than it looked. The scent was hard to describe. It smelled a bit sweaty, but the aroma also had a sort of tangy sweetness to it. He slowly got a feel for the way it felt in his grip, just wrapping and unwrapping his fingers around it. Melting waited patiently as Fish dragged his hand across his dick, slowly beginning to jerk him off. The texture of Melting's cock made the process feel more than a little strange. Its sticky qualities meant that it was less that Fish's hand was gliding along the surface of Melting's cock and more like he was just tugging one section of it back and forth. It wasn't that sticky, but it offered enough traction to keep his hand from actually sliding over it. Melting let out a long, contented sigh as Fish worked his shaft.

"You're doing good," Melting said encouragingly, his eyes starting to droop closed. His hand came down to caress Fish's right dorsal fin, feeling its coarse, leathery texture as he rubbed it between his fingers. Fish let out a quiet sigh as Melting gently rubbed a goopy hand across the top of his smooth, scaly head. The combination of the gentle attention and the close up view of Melting's erect cock easily worked him up to full mast. His face was flushed a lustful red, his breathing became shallow and labored, and his tapered red cock stood at attention, throbbing eagerly.

"Your face looks really cute when you're kneeling like that."

"Shut up," Fish snapped back reflexively, his face contorting into a scowl. Fish was never really good at taking compliments, and having a hard-on didn't make him any better at it.

"I meant it, you know," Melting said, continuing to caress the side of Fish's head. "Your face is really pretty when you're flustered."

Fish's grimace softened a little, though he still continued to frown.

"I think it would look even better between my legs."

"God, you really are the worst," Fish said, his expression of disdain returning to full strength as Melting let out a satisfied chortle.

Fish eyed Melting's cock warily before closing his eyes and leaning forward. He pulled his hand down to the base of Melting's cock and wrapped his lips around the tip. His saliva coated the irregular surface of Melting's cock as he slowly swirled his tongue over it, lubricating it in the process.The flavor was more or less the same as ordinary skin, if saltier than usual, but the texture was truly one of a kind. It was thankfully less adherent now that Fish's mouth was around it, the saliva serving as an apt lubricant, and his tongue slid across it with ease. Fish's free hand reached around Melting's back, pulling him closer. Melting gave out a sharp, gurgling moan as Fish pushed forward.

"God, Fish, your mouth is so fucking good," Melting wailed lewdly.

Fish's mouth began to settle into a slow, steady rhythm around Melting's cock. His webbed hand began to gently twist around the base of Melting's cock as his mouth descended upon the upper portion of the shaft. He didn't have enough experience to take the whole cock without gagging, so this arrangement made for a good compromise. Both of Melting's hands rested on the back of Fish's head, subtly pushing him forward each time he engulfed Melting's cock. Melting quickly filled the small cavern with his sultry moans, making no effort to conceal his pleasure, and Fish was thankful he went to the trouble of finding an isolated spot to make his exchange.

"You're doing such a good job, Fish," Melting said hoarsely. "I-I'm so close, keep going..."  
Fish pulled back a little, just gently suckling the tip of Melting's cock for a moment before popping his lips off of it altogether. As much as some part of him liked thinking about swallowing Melting's thick, hot cum, he found the whole idea much too embarrassing. That certainly didn't stop the idea from sneaking its way into his mind like a burglar who found the house key under the doormat, making him even more flustered than he already was. His hand quickly ran up and down Melting's eagerly throbbing shaft, which was now nice and slick from the coating that Fish gave it.

"Fish, I-I'm - Fuck!"

Melting let out a loud, gurgling moan, and Fish barely had time to close his eyes before Melting's cock violently erupted, coating his face with an even spattering of sticky, off-white cum. It had an unusually low viscosity, quickly splurting out of Melting's cock in wide bursts, leaving gooey streaks across Fish's face as it quickly dribbled downward. Indeed, Fish's face was quite the sight, as the smattering of cum glistened on his blushing red cheeks. His fins drooped to the side, and Melting's hand caressed his left cheek tenderly. Fish was panting heavily, and drenched in sweat.

"You look so cute with my cum on your face, you know that?" Melting was expecting some kind of pushback, but it never came. Fish just sat there, breathing raggedly. "Especially when you're blushing so hard."

Melting just let the words linger in the air as his hand played down Fish's face. This hadn't been the first time Fish had come to make a deal, but usually he would leave in a hurry as soon as he was done. Melting's thumb absentmindedly smeared the mess around. "You know, since you're such a reliable customer, I might just have to throw in a little something extra. What do you say, care for some VIP treatment?" Melting asked, making a jerking-off motion with his hand, as though he could be talking about anything else.

Fish sighed in resignation, diverting his gaze. After a long pause, he said: "You tell anyone and I'll put you in the ground."

Melting pulled Fish up from the ground and their legs crossed as he sat him perpendicularly across his lap. Fish felt a little uncomfortable sitting on Melting, especially when he felt Melting's cock brush against his leg, but that just came with the territory. Melting's body felt lukewarm to the touch - not quite as cold as the frigid air that blew past them, but still much colder than any mammal ought to be. Melting's left arm cradled Fish's back, while his right hand started to crawl its way up to Fish's inner thigh. The wait was agonizing, especially with all the teasing that he'd already endured, and Fish's dick throbbed impatiently in anticipation.

Melting's hand finally made its way to the base of Fish's shaft. He slowly dragged a finger around it, tracing the outline of Fish's slit and eliciting a muted groan in response. Part of Fish didn't want to moan, not from another man's fingers toying with his dick, but he really couldn't help himself. It had been a long time since he had gotten any attention, and even the slightest provocation from one of Melting's digits was more than enough to make him moan.

"Are you enjoying the VIP Package?" Melting teased, his voice absolutely dripping with smugness.

As Melting's hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, Fish pressed his pointed teeth into his lower lip, hoping to muffle his moaning in a misguided attempt to "preserve his dignity". That idea went out the window the moment Melting began his ministrations. As Melting's hand slid up and down Fish's tapered red cock, his mouth burst open and a tide of lustful utterances poured out of him. It had already been given a generous coat of pre from all the excitement Fish had earlier, so fortunately the adhesive properties of Melting's hand were kept in check.

"M-Melting!" Fish cried out, his eyes clenching shut tightly

"Yes, Fish, you can let it all out. You did a great job," Melting reassured him.

Fish covered his face shyly as Melting rapidly stroked him to completion. Melting's firm grip coaxed several long, white ropes out of Fish's throbbing dick, each criss-crossing his stomach and chest one after another like layers of Silly String. Fish's moans and shouts subsided, to be replaced by the sound of steady panting as he regained his wits. Fish hadn't lasted long, but he immensely enjoyed every second of it. His chest rose and fell sharply with each labored breath he took.

Melting leaned in to give Fish a kiss on the cheek, twisting his neck to bypass Fish's elbow.

"Hey, just because I- Just because you- Because I let you jerk me off doesn't mean-"

"Relax, Fish. Nobody has to know about this except us."

"Hey, I'm just trying to say, this- This doesn't make me gay. Right?"

Melting gave Fish a concerned look.  
"That's something you're going to have to think about for yourself," he explained, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If it's any help, you could just be bi. I mean, you and Crystal seem to have something going after all."

"I mean, yeah, I- I guess."

"Why don't you take a breather. Maybe go wash up, you're looking kind of filthy. I'll be here for the rest of the night if you want to come back, but I won't mind if you just want to be alone."

Fish paused for a while.

"Thanks," was all he would say in return, before getting off of Melting and walking out.


End file.
